


tình yêu là một thứ tồi tàn

by TrungRoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: Dù cho chúng ta có xẻ nhau ra hàng vạn mạnh rồi trộn máu thịt cả hai lại, chúng ta cũng sẽ không bao giờ thuộc về nhau.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	tình yêu là một thứ tồi tàn

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAg0jKqgmuI
> 
> Hậu quả của việc nghe đi nghe lại cái bài không phai này.

tình yêu là một thứ tồi tàn

Dù cho chúng ta có xẻ nhau ra hàng vạn mạnh rồi trộn máu thịt cả hai lại, chúng ta cũng sẽ không bao giờ thuộc về nhau.

Nữa, nữa đi, không bao giờ là đủ cả. Hãy cho ta tình yêu của ngươi, oán hận của ngươi, vui buồn hỉ nộ. Đặt tay lên ngực ta, giữa những chiếc xương sườn xây nên hầm mộ của thiên thu cô liêu, hãy luồn những ngón tay ngươi, những ngón tay ấm đó, vào sâu bên trong. Bên trong lồng ngực, trái tim đã ngừng đập của ta đã luôn chờ ngươi. Mong mỏi, mỏi mòn, khô héo kể từ ngày ngươi chạm vào nó bằng lưỡi kiếm của ngươi. Thép lạnh sắc bén, máu tươi ấm nồng. Rung động đủ để vang dậy cả bên kia cái chết.

Phải rồi, lại gần đây, đừng như một kẻ hèn nhát như thế. Không thì máu của ta hòa trong nước bùn cũng sẽ tìm được đường về bên ngươi. Mưa rơi và rơi, như muốn rửa sạch mọi dấu tích của trận chiến kinh thiên động địa này, rửa đi mọi ký ức, mọi lưu luyến, rửa đi lịch sử phôi pha, rửa đi tro tàn của nhân loại. Rồi tới đây thôi, mưa sẽ đem sự tồn tại của ta đi khỏi vùng đất này, khỏi giấc mơ của ngươi, ngươi nghĩ mình sẽ chịu được sao? Vĩnh viễn, mãi mãi, mất đi một phần linh hồn mình. Sẽ có những đêm ngươi nhìn xuống hố thẳm trong lòng mình và chua chát cười vì không có gì trên đời khỏa lấp nổi nó nữa. Ngươi đã có thứ mình muốn, nhưng cái giá phải trả, sẽ không bao giờ để ngươi thanh thản.

Thế nên, hôn lên đôi môi đỏ màu máu tươi của ta, khi nó còn ấm. Luồn lưỡi vào, vị sắt này là mùi vị đích thực của tình yêu. Cảm nhận hơi thở mỏng manh của ta lướt qua trên da ngươi. Nghe thấy sinh mệnh của ta giãy lên trong giây phút cuối cùng, máu trong huyết quản trào ngược lên họng, đen kịt và đặc sệt kết lại giữa hai khoang miệng.

Mở mắt ra, nhìn gần hơn vào đôi mắt đã mất dần đi sắc lửa để trở lại cùng màu với đêm tối của ta. Hãy nhìn vào đôi mắt kẻ sắp chết. Đôi mắt của em trai ta. Nhìn vào hận thù truyền kiếp giữa hai gia tộc, nhìn vào tình yêu và hi vọng đã từng nở rộ của hai đứa con nít, nhìn vào tất cả tu la thế giới này phản chiếu trong đó. Và ngươi sẽ thấy bản thân mình.

Ngươi sẽ biết vì sao ta lại cười.

“miệng ta cười như trăng soi mặt bể

mắt ta đen như vực thẳm luân hồi.“

Mỗi đêm rằm, nhìn lên cái thiên thể cao vời cùng thứ ánh sáng hư huyễn của nó, ngươi sẽ nhớ lại đêm nay. Ngươi sẽ lại nhìn thấy hình bóng ta não nùng ẩn hiện từ quá khứ trở về. Những ngón tay có cái lạnh thấu xương của âm phủ sẽ che lên mắt ngươi, và trong sát na ấy bóng tối sẽ cướp được ngươi về bên ta, cùng nghe lời phán truyền của thập điện diêm la.

*********

Máu trào ra khỏi cái miệng của thân xác đã cứng đờ. Nhưng Hashirama không dừng lại. Nếu dừng lại, sẽ phải đối mặt với điều gì, anh biết rất rõ, và không muốn nghĩ đến. Ở bên trong Madara vẫn ấm. Thịt ôm lấy thịt, nhiệt truyền trong nhiệt, dẫu cho đã sinh tử phân ly. Xung động mãnh liệt va phải tĩnh tại ngàn năm của khối thân thể đã thuộc về một thế giới khác, cũng không khiến những run rẩy thụ động hóa thành một vòng tay vươn lên, khát cầu yêu thương ôm anh vào lòng. Những gì đã lỡ, không sao vãn hồi nổi nữa.

Cũng như những hơi thở có bao nhiêu trìu mến, những nụ hôn cũng không thể mang người chết về lại cõi sống. Đầu lưỡi Hashirama chợt cảm nhận được, có cái gì đó đã theo máu trào ngược lên miệng. Hai ngón tay anh luồn vào giữa cái hồ máu nhỏ ngập trong khuôn miệng xinh xắn đó.

Thịt.

Thịt vai của anh không biết vì lý do gì đã bị Madara cắn ra. Anh rùng mình rồi như có gì đó chua xót làm anh hơi làm anh tình táo lại. Đường về bên kia thế giới dài và lạnh lắm sao? Chút gì của ta sẽ đi theo ngươi, chết cùng ngươi được, như thế có thể an ủi hồn người không? An ủi hắn hay an ủi anh? Có gì khác nhau không?

Nghĩ đoạn Hashirama nhét sâu miếng thịt đó xuống họng Madara, ấn dọc theo thực quản, và ôm sát thân thể đó ngồi dậy để nó trôi xuống bụng người chết.

Rồi anh sững lại. Ma xui quỷ khiến gì đó xào xạc bên tai. Hay đó là tiếng mưa? Anh xé cái áo đã đẫm máu và bùn trên thân xác kia ra. Vết thương xuyên ngực giờ đã tắt máu, chỉ còn dấu một đường mỏng đỏ lòm trên da, như thể xúi dục người ta làm gì đó.

Vết thương, như miệng một bông hoa chưa hé nở.

Hashirama đặt lên đó một nụ hôn, rồi hôn thôi không đủ, anh bắt đầu cắn lên da quanh miệng vết thương. Rồi cắn thôi không đủ, anh lấy răng tước ra phần da đó, rồi lại gặm sâu vào trong thịt, xé từng chút từng chút những thớ thịt ra, nuốt dần, nuốt dần vào trong họng. Phản xạ muốn nôn ra khiến anh trợn mắt rồi nhíu chặt mày quyết nuốt vào trong bụng. Vẫn không đủ. Khát quá. Đói quá. Bên trong anh giờ chỉ còn một cái hố đen không đáy mà cả thế giới cũng không khỏa lấp nổi.

Khát quá.

Đói quá.

Khát.

Đói.

*****

Vết thương nở như một bông thược dược lớn trên ngực trái thi thể Madara.

Tobirama nhíu mày. Nhẫn thuật nào mới có thể tạo ra vết thương kiểu này?

Câu hỏi rơi vào hư vô.

Cậu ta tiếp tục kiểm tra và lại thấy những dấu tích khó có thể lý giải. Lưng, vai, thắt lưng có xây xước do ma sát lâu dài gây ra. Những dấu tụ huyết khó hiểu rải rác trên da.

Hư vô đã ngoái lại nhìn cậu ta.

Tobirama rùng mình chúi xuống, bụng quặn lại muốn nôn khan. Cậu ta đã quen với đủ loại thí nghiệm sinh học kinh tởm và thi thoảng là phi đạo đức. Cậu ta đã sống chết trên chiến trường nếu không giết ngươi thì ta phải chết.

Nhưng cái ý tưởng vừa lướt qua trong đầu đó khiến Tobirama ớn lạnh.

Tobirama khóa chặt cửa thạch thất sau lưng, và không ngoái lại bao giờ lần nữa.

Giữa sống và chết có một ranh giới mà không một nhẫn thuật hay phép màu nào có thể vượt qua nổi. Người được hồi sinh không bao giờ còn là kẻ đó trước khi chết nữa. Tobirama biết điều đó hơn bất cứ ai.

Giữa đời người có những khúc quanh mà không một nhẫn thuật hay phép màu nào có thể sửa chữa được. Ngay cả khi ngươi có thể xoay chuyển càn khôn, biến ra một hiện thực nơi những sai lầm chưa từng xảy ra, ngươi vẫn phải đem theo bản thân và ký ức về sang chấn của mình sang thế giới đó. Madara biết rõ điều đó hơn bất cứ ai.

Giờ này dẫu có ai sống lại, có bất kỳ thí nghiệm nào được thực hiện trên thân xác đó, cũng không có gì thay đổi nổi tương lai nữa.

Hashirama đã chết. Tobirama đã nhận ra điều đó ngay khi nhìn thấy anh mình trở về từ Thác Nước Tận Cùng. Bất cứ hiện hữu nào còn tồn tại bên trong con người đó, một vị lãnh tụ, một vị anh hùng, một người anh, người chồng, người cha,…đều chỉ như tô xám lên một cái vỏ rỗng không trôi nổi giữa không gian nối vào muôn vàn mối dây chéo chồng.

Ngọn lửa bên trong ý chí của Hỏa Quốc đã tắt. Tất cả những gì còn lại là sống với tro tàn. Tobirama đã không thể tách Hashirama ra khỏi thi thể đó mà phải chờ đến khi charka của anh ta cạn kiệt. Người đó mà có thể cạn kiệt được charka sao? Liệu một người có thể tự khiến tim mình ngưng đập không?

Câu hỏi ấy lại ám ảnh Tobirama lần nữa khi xác của Hashirama trở về từ chiến trường rất nhiều năm sau đó. Anh, người đã sống vì ước mơ và lý tưởng của mình, người mà sự vĩ đại vẫn sẽ mãi chấn động thời đại của mình và sử xanh mai sau, người mà đã một tay thống nhất các gia tộc, biến cuộc tương tàn trăm ngàn năm kết thúc, đã chết cho cùng lý tưởng ấy,trước chứng giám của những chiến binh của cả ta và địch, những người sẽ vĩnh viễn coi anh là Thần trong lòng mình. Nhưng một người như anh thực sự có thể chết đơn giản, chóng vánh, vô thưởng vô phạt như vậy sao?

Gương mặt anh khi chết thanh thản đến lạ lùng.

Anh đã nhìn thấy gì khi chết? Khi ngay cả trong anh, cũng chẳng còn mấy phần tin tưởng vào giấc mơ của mình còn duy trì bao lâu nữa. Vì kẻ sinh ra trong máu tanh khói xám, có ước muốn hòa bình, lại phải chết trong vòng binh lửa luẩn quẩn.

Trong lễ tang anh, Tobirama đã cảm thấy một người đáng ra không nên ở đó. Madara đã chết. Và cả anh cũng đã chết. Đây là kết thúc cho bọn họ, kể từ cái lúc cậu ta phát hiện hai kẻ không bao giờ nên biết nhau ấy lén lút gặp mặt.

Tobirama ám thị mình như thế.

Madara đã chết rồi. Dù có binh lực của tứ đại cường quốc hợp lại, chỉ cần không phải Madara sống lại, làng Lá sẽ vẫn có thể đứng vững. Madara, cái tên đó như thể quỷ thần trong truyền thuyết ám ảnh vận mệnh của ngôi làng này.

Tobirama toát mồ hôi lạnh.

Có lẽ không phải bây giờ, mà khi nào cũng thế, đôi mắt kẻ đó vẫn thấu thị xuống nơi này, theo dõi tất cả bọn họ. Và chỉ có một người đáp lại cái nhìn đó, bằng đôi mắt mơ màng như thể chiêm ngưỡng ánh trăng rằm, và người đó giờ đã chết rồi.

Còn kẻ còn sống, Tobirama sẽ đảm bảo không có một Madara thứ hai nào xuất hiện nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> viết xong đoạn hashirama chết lại nghĩ về 700 năm mâu thuẫn kinh-trại ở nước mình, công thống nhất đất nước của gia long lớn nhắm ó. mà thái nó lập quốc sau mình đúng 300 năm nên giờ trong nước vẫn loạn, đừng nhìn tướng lĩnh, hoàng gia, áo vàng áo đỏ gì, bản chất toàn là mâu thuẫn sắc tộc cả.


End file.
